X-Men: The New Mutant
by Jason Decade
Summary: Follow X-Men: Last Stand and Logan's disappearance, Ororo goes to find mutants on her own and finds an old friend, Pane, who shares her powers. Pane, taking in the events, agrees to come back to the school with Ororo and be a teacher. Little does he know that there is an insidious and terribly Sinister plan ahead of him and the rest of the X-Men. OMC
1. Chapter 1: The New Mutant

The New Mutant

All rights to the X-Men are reserved to Stan Lee and Marvel.

I stood atop a hill, tied to a wooden post as angry people raged on about mutants and their safety. I tried to move my caramel colored hand under the tight ropes, but it was no avail. The ropes were tied tighter than I could really undo.

Though I had little physical strength, I was certain of my mutant powers.

I could have easily escaped using them.

"Vile, disgusting mutant!" The leader, Winn, drawled, "You've been messin with our weather."

"I would not!" I shouted.

"Why hasn't he used his powers?" A boy asked.

The sight of him broke my heart. For someone so young to be mixed up in this, to watch this kind of idiocy.

"He's waiting. All the more reason for us to burn him, like the witch he is!" A woman shouted.

She was just as stupid as she sounded. _IF_ I was a witch, I could have escaped long ago. I control the forces of nature, meaning I control fire and the elements, meaning I'm immuned to their pedestrian ways of torture.

"I am not a witch…that I know of." I said quickly.

"But ya are a mutant and we don't take kindly to your kind."

"Winn, I've lived here for five, don't you think I know that?" I asked.

Winn blinked at my defiant tone, "You're an affront to nature!"

My eyes grew dark, "I am nature." I said angrily.

Without a single ounce of hesitation, Winn threw his torch at my feet, causing the weeds they'd placed beside my feet to ignite. I stared at them with my dark eyes and watched as they cheered him on. This was the dumbest town in Oklahoma, by far.

The least progressive, as you can see.

I wondered how I'd gotten into this situation. I remembered how they had attacked my friends and knocked them out, bringing me here. Thank goodness I was pretty well versed in my powers or I would have definitely lashed out at the angry simpletons.

As I was deep in thought, I heard thunder and felt a change in the weather as the clouds began to swirl overhead. Lightning hit the Earth in front of the wooden pole holding me, causing the simpletons to stagger back.

"He's doing it!"

"No, I am not." I said with a smile.

"I am." Ororo Munroe said floating down from the sky as rain began to pour around us, "You cannot stay out of trouble, can you?"

I smirked, "Miss Munroe…how nice to see you." I said quickly.

I watched as the fire dissipated and a small fire ignited on the ropes, causing them to burn away. I stepped away from the pole and stood, watching as the simpletons scattered.

"I could have handled it," I said causing Ororo to stare at me with an amused look, "But thank you."

"This isn't a social call." Ororo said quickly.

"Of course it's not." I smiled, "Are you here to ask me to join your school again? I'm a little too old."

"We could always use another teacher." She said quickly. Her face turned to sadness, "It's about Professor Xavier…and Logan. And Scott…and Jean…"

I raised my eyebrow.


	2. Chapter 2: Pane

The New Mutant

All rights to the X-Men are reserved to Stan Lee and Marvel.

Chapter 2: Pane

After Ororo let me in on the events of Jean's demise, I was left speechless. I was also left with no choice but to agree to help her. The only reason I didn't go The Mansion in the first place is because I wanted something normal and after having that, at least for a while, I was happy to try something new.

It's not like it worked anyways.

I was also happy to see Bobby Drake, who I'd met when the X-Men came to recruit me years ago. I'd formed a fast friendship with him and he was now the Math/Accounting teacher at the mutant high school.

He proudly boasted about besting St. John Allerdyce, or Pyro in the battle against the Brotherhood.

Somehow I saw that friendship ending when I first learned about it.

As we came upon the school, I was shocked when I saw how big it was. I'd seen pictures but I'd never actually seen it up close. As we passed overhead, I saw that there were several graves below. I frowned at the sight and pulled myself back into the Blackbird.

"We're here." Bobby said happily.

**As I settled in**, I was shocked by room. It was the nicest room I'd ever been in and I had to call my mother to tell her about it. She was worried initially but relented after I told her how Ororo had found me. She told me to be careful and to call her when I knew more.

I agreed and hung up, turning to the door to see a kid standing there. She had to be about fifteen with Asian features and a strong sense of…I'm not sure.

"Hello." I said quickly, "I'm Pane Richards. You're?"

"Xi'an Coy Manh." She squeaked.

"Xi'an? Well, it's nice to meet you, I think. I am meeting you and not some clone or something, right?"

She shook her head.

I extended my hand, "Then it is nice to meet you." I smiled, shaking her hand.

"All the other kids are talking about you." She said sheepishly, "They're debating which powers you'll have."

"I'm betting it's something cool." A very handsome boy said as he entered with another girl, this one's skin looked to be made of some sort of metal or liquid…Mercury?

"I'm Julian," The boy said, "And this is Cessily…or Mercury."

"Pane," I nodded, "And to answer your question, I control the weather, to a degree."

"Like Storm?" Xi'An asked.

"Yeah, like that." I nodded.

"Something's wrong." Julian said out of nowhere.

"What?" I asked.

"Something is wrong. People are here."

"I should go and meet them then." I said quickly.

I walked past them and met Ororo walking. She looked worried as we walked and we only stopped when the front door burst open, sizzling for some reason, and a man stood there wearing a brown duster and a grey and black bodysuit. I looked to Ororo and back at the man. He had shaggy hair and his eyes were strange…black and red.

"Hello, chere." He said addressing Ororo, I think. He twirled a staff and smirked, "I hear ya got something Gambit be needin."

"And exactly what do I have?" Ororo asked, "And how did you get into our school?"

"Easily, fo a thief." He said as his staff stopped twirling, "Gambit be thinking it's him." He said pointing the

"Him? As in…" Ororo began.

"Me?" I asked, "Who are you? You're Gambit?"

As I finished my question, a huge hairy man with a multitude of guns, another large man with a harpoon, a woman with green hair and a man with white hair. They were staring at us menacingly as I noticed a girl appear from the floor beside me. Also, a giant metal man followed by a furry man I knew to be Hank Mccoy and a few others that I didn't know.

The woman with green hair raised her hand at us, causing me to drop to the ground, along with the rest of the X-Men. It was intense, like screaming in my head with no sound. I felt as if I was going to throw up and could barely keep my head raised.

As I raised my head for the last time, I saw a blue blur appear in front of the woman and knock her hand away. There was a puff of black smoke as the blue blur disappeared and appeared again, kicking her backwards!

Gambit pulled a deck of cards from his pocket and they lit with energy as he tossed them over to us. I used an air current to move in front of us as the card exploded against it, sending us flying backwards!

As I looked up from my position, the war had erupted before my very eyes. The students were ushered away as the X-Men jumped into action. I was too shocked to move which is probably I didn't see the large harpoon coming my way! A huge, cold figure stood in front of me and the harpoon bounced off it. I looked up in awe as the figure turned and winked at me.

While he was turned to me, the large man from which the harpoon originated punched him, knocking him away. Electricity crackled around my fingertips as I pushed my hand forward causing him to fly away! Without trying very hard, I levitated into the sky, hanging there as my hands began sending electricity everywhere!

I have control issues. Always have.

"Retreat!" A voice called.

My head snapped to Gambit, who headed for the door. I quickly nodded to him, causing him to fly forward in the wall. As the others retreated, Ororo made her way to me.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Yes." I nodded. I looked over to Bobby, "Thank you."

"Why did I sense telekinesis?" Kitty asked.

I sighed, "My power is projection." I frowned, "I'm just really good at elements." I said walking over to Gambit, "Am I the only one shocked that I was just attacked."

"Yeah, what was that?" Bobby asked, standing next to me.

"The Marauders." Ororo frowned, looking back.

We followed her gaze to a green young man standing at the edge of the stairs, looking quite terrified.

"Who are the Marauders?" I asked.

The X-Men traded terrified looks. I looked between them.

"They're a group of really bad mutants that work for…well…" Kitty explained.

"We don't know who they work for." Ororo said quickly.

"I think," Beast said hopping over to Gambit, "We'll just about find out."


	3. Chapter 3: Omega

_**The New Mutant**_

All rights to the X-Men are reserved to Stan Lee and Marvel.

Chapter 3: Omega

"Imbeciles! NOT only have you alerted the X-Men and failed to retrieve the mutant, but you've lost one of my prize projects!" A dark figure barked. He breathing shallowed, "No matter, soon we will have the mutant and I will be unstoppable, free to bring about everything that is destined to come. Behold the beginning of the Age of Apocalypse!" he cackled.

**"Has he said anything**…you know, that wasn't obnoxious?" I asked as I stood outside the interrogation room that happened to be in the basement…with the rest of the metallic wonders.

"Nothing." Ororo said looking to Beast, "I'm beginning to miss having telepaths, though the might not have willingly went inside the minds of others without permission."

"He does have an affinity for Rogue." Bobby said quickly, glancing at the girl with the white strip in her hair.

I immediately saved that mental note for later.

"He wants to see you." Hank said quickly.

"Me?" I asked.

It made sense. I was who he'd come for but why should I go in there. Maybe this was all a ruse and he wanted me to himself so he could teleport or something.

"Fine." I said reluctantly as I headed into the room.

As I walked into the room, I could feel his eyes follow me. Rogue huffed as she stood up and brushed past me, saying something about Gambit being gross. I watched her leave and turned back to him to see that he was smiling at me.

"Well, well…if Gambit ain't seeing things." He said cockily.

I didn't bother to even sit, "What do you want?" I asked.

"Me? Not much…da thrill of the catch." Gambit said casually. He leaned in, "Ya should be worried about who Gambit's working for."

"Exactly who are you working for?" I asked, "Why does he want me?"

"He not very talkative, least not about this." Gambit explained, "Luckily for you, Gambit's not too thrilled about working for the creep."

"What are you suggesting?" I asked.

Gambit sighed, "Gambit suggest you use him to find Sinister." He said quickly.

"Sinister? That's his name?" I asked, to which Gambit nodded, "Gambit, if you have any idea why he wants me…"

Gambit sighed again and leaned back, "He big on the 'survival of the fittest' thing, looking for the next step in evolution or some such…Gambit was sent specifically for you." He said quickly.

"Gambit, why should I trust you? You could be leading me into a trap."

"Ya wise not to trust Gambit. After all, he leading ya into the lion's den, but have no fear, Gambit hates Sinister more than anybody." He said seriously.

"All right then." I smiled.

"You trust him?"

"Shouldn't I?" I asked.

"I agree with Robert, why should we trust this…Gambit?" Hank asked.

"Maybe we shouldn't." I shrugged, "_But_ he's the only person around here who knows anything about Sinister."

"You trust his information though?" Bobby asked again. I looked to him and he sighed, "I just mean… this is dicey."

"I know but I cannot have him send more people to this school. I haven't even began teaching and he's messing up my lesson plan." I joked.

Bobby smiled at me and I felt something stir just below the surface.

"Besides, if he double crosses us, I'll make him think he's a Harajuku girl."

"Can you do that?" Storm asked.

"I can try." I said quickly.

"So, we're agreed? We'll take a small team with us and leave some at the school." Storm nodded. We all nodded to her, "Hank, you'll be in charge."

Hank nodded to her.

"Kitty, Piotr, Bobby, Rogue and Pane, be ready." Storm said leaving.

The rest of the team followed her out, leaving only me and Bobby, who stayed for some reason. I was too lost in thought to notice at first and only really noticed when I felt his hand on shoulder. I turned to see him staring at me with concern.

"You sure you'll be okay?" He asked.

I shrugged, "It's just freaky. Gambit said that this guy, this _Sinister_, has been watching me for longer than I could have known." I shivered, "From birth."

"I'm sorry."

"Helluva way to get my mutant score, huh?" I chuckled, "Better to know before the rest of the world."

"I don't think you're ready for a mission."

"I'll be alright Iceman." I smirked, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For staying to make sure I'm alright." I said quickly, "You didn't have to."

"We're friends." He said, "I'm here for you."

"Is that…all we are?" I asked.

He looked at me, bewildered.

"I—I didn't think so." I smiled, leaving the room.

Gambit led us to an abandoned facility. Somehow, I believed that Gambit was not screwing us over. He was a thief and very well could be a liar, but the way he spoke of Sinister. It also terrified me the way he spoke about Sinister. It was like he was afraid of Sinister but also repulsed by him.

Sinister was a monster, from what I hear.

As we walked, I quickened my pace to catch up with Gambit, who'd only glanced at me when he wasn't staring blindly at Rogue. She tried to hide her disinterest, but I could see it. When Gambit finally looked at me again, he looked surprised that I was so close.

"I don't have answers." He said quickly.

I chuckled lightly, "I've heard you lie before." I frowned.

He smirked.

"Gambit, if there's something I need to know before we find him…I kind of need to know. Now." I stammered.

"Fine, but ya not going to like it." Gambit sighed, "You struck his _interest_."

"Uh huh."

"Sinister, he don't see people. He sees experiments." Gambit said, "Chances are if he's been watching you, you're not just some passing…_interest_. He's already—"

"Experimented…on me?" I asked.

Gambit went silent.

"Gambit, how much danger am I in?" I asked softly.

Before he could answer, Gambit stopped and his eyes went wide. I frowned and looked ahead at the empty room.

"What is it?" Iceman asked.

"Something's there." Storm said moving to the front beside Gambit and me.

Her eyes went white again as wind whipped around the room. Suddenly, whoever was casting the illusion appeared, holding her side for heat. The group from the school stood beside the woman. There was also a large blonde man who seemed to smirk and wink at Storm.

"Gambit." I warned.

"He didn't know." An amused yet dark voice said. The voice was quickly followed by the sight of a man who was pale and had a red diamond above his head. He tilted his head, "I thought you'd be taller."

"I thought you'd be…human?"

Without warning, he appeared in front of me. He quickly knocked Storm and Gambit away with some sort of concussive blasts from his hands and grabbed me by my throat. We disappeared and reappeared behind the group, his Marauders.

"Kill them." He said quickly.


	4. Chapter 4: Bloodlines

The New Mutant

All rights to the X-Men are reserved to Stan Lee and Marvel.

Chapter 4: Blood Lines

"**Run!"** Storm shouted as she sent a lightning bolt spiraling into Sinister's chest.

He dropped me, but I felt strange, as if I were out of control. I felt different somehow. I quickly made my way to my feet and took off in another direction. It was cowardly but Storm told me to do what she said, no matter what. As I ducked behind a corner, I pressed myself against a wall. I looked up to see a door ajar and white light shining from it.

I slowly crept to it, ignoring the sounds of fighting behind me. As I entered it, I was bathed in what felt like the sun but with less…I don't know. It just felt different.

Everything did.

As I moved forward, a small gasp of horror slipped from my mouth. Mutants. He had mutants in tubes. I stopped at one in particular.

"You've got to be shitting me." I frowned as I read, "Scott Summers?"

I stood back and threw my hand up at the glass with no effect.

_Help me_, a thought hit me.

I concentrated on the tube but nothing happened, not even a little wind.

_Help m—_, the thought was coming again.

"I'm trying dammit!" I shouted, causing a crack.

I stepped back at the sight of the crack as a shard chipped off and stopped at my feet. That wasn't something that should have happened. Another thing that shouldn't have happened was that I bumped into someone. I gulped and turned to get picked up again by the throat, this time by the large blonde man.

"Scream." He said as his grip tightened around my neck.

I tried to tell him to screw off but it only came out a low choke.

"Are you peeing on me?" He asked with a smirk.

I looked over his hand and down at his boots, which had some wet substance on them. I looked at him with a frustrated yet shocked expression, to which he pulled me away from the tube to see that water was draining from it quickly.

He looked past me and mumbled, "Sh—" before getting blasted back by a red light as the tube broke and water spilled out around us.

As water splashed around me, I looked up to see Scott was no longer in the tube and the man, Sabretooth, getting to his feet. He was burned about the face but healing quickly. I looked to the shard on the floor and began wishing upon wishes that I could stab Sabretooth with it. The shard floated off the ground and snapped into his chest, causing him to fly backwards and out of sight.

I looked at my hands. _What did he do?_

_I don't know, but we should move_, Scott thought at me.

For the first time, I realized that Scott was not only still dead but he was also naked. I tried my best to commit his nudity to memory before averting my eyes.

"You're dead, Summers." I said quickly.

"Not so much. Where are the others?" He asked.

**As I ran back out to the fight**, I immediately noticed that Bobby was down and Rogue and Gambit were kneeled beside him. I ran to them, ducking under lightning from Storm. Once I got there, I saw that small bits of metal were sticking from Bobby's arm. The metal was too little even for small hands.

"Where you been?" Gambit asked with a raised eyebrow.

I looked towards the opening, causing Rogue and Gambit to look too. While Gambit squinted trying to draw realization, Rogue's eyes went wide as her eyes landed on Scott Summers.

"We be needing a telepath. Harpoon shot him with some sort of dispersal something or other." Gambit frowned.

"You don't need a telepath," I said putting my hand over the wounds, "You need a telekinetic." I said as the bits rose out of his shoulder.

I looked up to see Storm notice Scott as he shot beams from his eyes, knocking Vertigo from her feet. Scott moved behind Storm and began firing at other who would try and attack her from behind.

As if something came over me, I rose to my feet and turned my attention to Sabretooth, who was coming our way. He jumped into the air and I raised my hand swiftly, catching him in the air. My hand twisted causing him to fly backwards and crash against the wall.

I started walking through the fight, a shield around me deflected powers and weapons as I stopped in front of Sinister.

"My creation." Sinister said with pride in his eyes.

I blinked. The shield fell around me and I looked into his face. I saw nothing but pure evil in his face. I tilted my head, hoping to see something different. It was then that I realized that I couldn't move.

"It's paralysis. One of my many powers." He smirked before backhanding me.

I flew through the air and crashed into the wall before fading into darkness.

**I awoke with a start as I heard a cry in my head**.

"Are you alright?" Scott's voice asked.

I looked over to see Scott with a worried look on his face. He looked tired and almost out of sorts as he looked around the room.

_She…was here_, he thought.

"Jean?" I asked.

Scott looked over to me with shock, then his shock eased and he nodded, "I should be used to living with a telepath." He said quickly.

"I'm sorry about Jean." I said softly.

He swallowed, "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Where are the others? Bobby?" I asked.

"He's fine. We're all fine." He said, "He's been by, but you've been out for hours."

"Sinister?"

"_He_ got away." Scott said with malice, "We'll find him."

"Who is he?" I asked.

"Dr. Nathaniel Essex; he's a mad man." Scott said giving me specifics.

He explained the torture, the taunts and all the things that he'd endured under Sinister's command.

"It's about our blood." Scott said finally.

I frowned, "_Our_ blood?" I asked.

"You're his creation, like I am." Scott said quickly, "Somehow, that's how he sees it."

"He's got one Hell of a backhand for his creations." I grabbed my chin, "What'd he do to me? He did something to my powers."

"I saw. You're not a telepath?" He asked.

"No, Scott, I am not." I frowned.

There was a long silence between us.

"I'm Elemental. It's the easiest way to use my real power, Projection." I explained, "I've never projected anything that powerful, nor have I used telekinesis to…do the things I have before."

Scott swallowed, "Hank took a sample of your blood. He plans on testing your powers." He said with a gentle edge, obviously trying to calm me.

"You don't have to do that." I smiled, "I'm calm. I'm just—freaked out."

"I'm sorry." Scott said, "I know the feeling." He said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

Hey guys if you like my story be sure to follow and review, it'll help me write it quicker if I know what you're thinking and even leave a comment on where you think I should go.


	5. Chapter 5: OverLoad

The New Mutant

All rights to the X-Men are reserved to Stan Lee and Marvel.

Chapter 5: Overload

"**So, how do you define art?"** I asked.

There was an obvious loll as the class stared around at each other. I chuckled as I stared at a class of fifteen. It was my first class and I was more than halfway into it when the discussion came up of exactly what constituted good art. Being the teacher, I had to be subjective about the question and even a little nice.

Wasn't a hard thing to do.

"Okay, let me put this another way. If you had to pick one thing as art, what would it be?" I asked. A girl raised her hand and I called on her, "Amara?"

"Well, I don't know…like paintings and photos." She shrugged.

I looked her over. She seemed to be wearing a lot of jewelry and I nodded, "Very good. What about jewel?" I asked

"Jewelry?" She asked.

"Yeah, all good art is appraised. Jewelry is appraised. It's pretty to look at. It's…art." I said quickly, "How do you make a diamond?"

Another boy, a familiar one, put his hand in the air.

"Julian?" I asked with amusement.

"Pressure." Julian said cockily.

"Yes. I'd actually like that to be your next assignment." I said quickly.

"Using our mutant powers to make diamonds? Kick-as—"

"Watch it." I warned. I regained my composure, "No. I want you to define your own art. Maybe something you've done. Maybe something you just like."

There was a murmur in the class.

"Don't worry, guys. It's our first assignment but it's a laxed one." I said quickly.

The bell rang, signaling them to gather their stuff and leave. As I was gathering my things I felt someone standing at the door. It felt like whispers, actually. I'd been hearing stray thoughts all day and whispers and…it'll pass. I turned to the source of the whispers and saw Bobby standing at the door. He smiled to me as I smiled at him.

"Hey! I just came to see how your first day went." He said cheerily.

I nodded, "It went well," I said quickly looking to where the sprites of metal had been, "How's your arm?"

"It's better." He smiled, "I hear that's thanks to you."

"Somehow, I think you'd do the same." I said quickly.

Once again, in this class, there was a silence.

"I should go." He said quickly.

I nodded and smiled politely as he turned and left the room.

"**Now don't be alarmed." **Hank's voice boomed through the metallic room.

I nodded as I tried to lift myself with my powers but I couldn't get off the ground. I shrugged. As the lights dimmed, nightfall became a thing in what they called the _Danger Room_. I took a few steps forward as I realized I was in some sort of stadium.

**Clump Clump Clump**

I stopped as I saw a figure coming towards me. The figure looked to be around nine foot tall and metallic. At first I thought it was Piotr, but as it neared, I realized that it was some sort of robot, especially when it spoke.

"Armed. Mutant, surrender."

I frowned and ducked as a laser came my way. I guess this wasn't a friendly warning. From my great position on the floor, I could see the robot sparking another laser and rolled out of the way as the laser hit the ground where I had been and caused a large hole in the ground.

_Geeze_, I thought, _exactly how bad do they want me dead?_

I got to my feet with my hands at the ready.

"Armed. Mutant, surrender."

I whipped around in time to dodge another laser from a different robot.

"Be calm, this is a test of how long you can last. Many more will spawn." Ororo's voice came through the speaker.

I nodded. Of course they were.

When the next laser came my way, I tensed and waved my hand, causing the laser to forego me and bounce off the robot, who promptly sparked and fell, and bounce back to the original.

"Good work. Let's try something harder." Scott's voice said through the intercom.

Within second, I was surrounded and overwhelmed. It started out in two, then fours, then more…suddenly, I felt myself slipping as I was clipped by a laser or…three. I quickly began to lose conscious thought of my actions. My hands were moving faster than my mind and I wasn't getting hit.

I got the feeling from before, when I was in Sinister's lair.

Suddenly my hands stopped moving altogether. My head tilted and I began blank out as the robots began flying. I began to go in and out of consciousness, though I was still standing.

"My stars and garters." Was the last thing I heard.

_I wonder what happened to the cute new teacher?  
This really itches. I wonder if I should see the nurse.  
Gambit should have run when he had the chance. Although, that Rogue…  
I shouldn't have let this go on._

My eyes snapped open. Without looking to the side, I could tell I wasn't alone. Two people in particular.

"He's awake. I'll go and get Hank." Ororo's voice said as footsteps departed.

"Are you okay?" Bobby's voice asked, "Pane?"

I stared up at the ceiling as he spoke. I was trying to concentrate, to pull my mind back into itself but nothing was happening on that end. I kept hearing all these conversation, internal mind you, in my head. I couldn't concentrate on one because they were steadily getting louder.

"Pane?" Bobby asked again.

"Stop." I said softly.

"What?" Bobby asked.

"Talking. Stop, please." I said quickly.

I frowned to myself as I watched the tiles. There was so much chaos. The voice became louder and faster and I started feeling overwhelmed.

"Oh God, please stop it!" I said with what must have been barely above a whisper.

"Storm! Beast!" Bobby shouted, "Something's wrong."

"Stop shouting in my head!" I said angrily.

I heard footsteps but they abruptly stopped and I heard someone say, "Oh my…" before feeling very light, as if the whispers just went away. I let my head fall over and looked towards the gang to see their faces frozen in awe. Then I saw what they were looking at.

Everything was floating.


	6. Chapter 6: Grey-Syndrome

The New Mutant

All rights to the X-Men are reserved to Stan Lee and Marvel.

_**Chapter 6: Grey-Syndrome**_

"Jean? Jean?!"

My eyes opened quickly as I sat up and looked at Scott, who was moaning in his sleep. He'd been there a while. I felt him. I felt it all. Somehow I felt more receptive to all the things that I couldn't control before.

I stare at him as he moans her name, Jean Grey.

"Scott." I say softly. He stirs but doesn't move, "Scott, wake up."

I couldn't tell if he was awake, if his eyes were open or not. I could feel his consciousness. It was settling to feel him awake and staring at me.

"You're awake." Scott said quickly. He cleared his throat, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"Yeah, you…"

"I know." I said quickly, "I remember everything."

"But you missed the part where—"

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said quickly, "The team is worried. I should go and tell them you're alright."

I watched him walk all the way to the door before I uttered, "Are you okay?"

He turned to me and cleared his throat, "Yeah—yes." He said quickly exiting.

_He's not fine_, I thought.

I'm right. He's not fine. He misses her. He misses everything about her and there's no way anyone can ease his pain. How do I know?

I feel it.

"**Gambit** **is a liability**." Scott argued.

"Gambit is a thief, yes, but he is not a liability." Ororo argued back, "I feel I can trust him."

"Ororo, listen to yourself! He's…a thief." Scott said angrily, "And he's working with Sinister. He worked _**for**_ Sinister."

I stood at the door, not sure if I should interrupt their argument.

"Scott, things have changed since…" Ororo trailed off.

"Since what? Say it, Ororo…since Jean—"

"Nothing that happened was Jean's fault!" Ororo said, "I wouldn't say that. I wouldn't even think it."

"But it was. It was Jean who sacrificed herself. It was her who opened up herself to that force!"

"Scott—"

"This isn't about that. It's about Gambit." Scott said quickly, "He's bad news, we both know it."

"I trust him." I said stepping into the room. They both looked to me and I continued my thought, "Gambit isn't a knight in shining armor, no, but he helped us."

"But—"

"Scott, I know what you're feeling." I said quickly.

"Don't do that! You don't know a damn thing about what I feel!" Scott said angrily as he stormed out of the room.

I looked to Ororo, who looked just as shocked as I was.

"You understand what he feels?" Ororo asked, staring at me contemplatively.

"I don't understand how I understand. I just do." I said quickly, "What's going on with me?"

Ororo hesitated before asking, "Do you know what happened…after you fell unconscious." She asked.

I shook my head.

"You…exhibited signs of high level telekinesis, as well as momentary…Hank should explain it."

"Just tell me."

"Psychic energy." Ororo blurted.

I stared at her, "So, what are you telling me?" I asked.

"The power level…I've seen it before." Ororo said softly, "Only once."

I stared at her, "No." I frowned.

"Jean was my best friend but she let the power overwhelm her. She's a cautionary tale." Ororo said quickly, "I fear for you."

"You're an Omega-level mutant." I said quickly.

"And I have my own control issues, but I've never lost control the way she did. The way—"

"Stop it, O." I said turning away from her, "What do I do now?"

"Nightcrawler would say to pray."

"What would you say?" I asked.

"Storms come. You have a family here." She smiled, "We take care of each other. I think there's someone who would really like to speak with you."

I smirked.

**Bobby sat in the courtyard**, staring up into the sky. He was deep in thought when I got to him. I walked over and sat down on the grass beside him and looked up at the sky. The sun seemed further away than usual, a sure sign I'd lost what little sanity I had left.

"Hey," He said noticing me, "Are you alright? I was—"

"Just thinking about me?" I asked.

He blushed and looked down at a blade of grass.

"Sorry, it's not me being presumptuous this time. I have this thing going on in my head." I said making circles near my head, "I'm fine."

"I'm glad." Bobby smiled.

There was a silence between us as I took the time to feel the sun against my brown skin. I wondered if maybe I'd neglected it too much, left the sun out of my life for too long.

"The kids told me about your art assignment." Bobby said quickly, "I think it's a great idea."

"Me too, obviously, I just…I never really wanted to be a teacher, so it's…can we stop with the small talk?" I asked.

Bobby looked at me with surprise.

"I know that you know about what happened. The whole school probably knows…I just don't want you to feel…afraid or anything." I stammered, "It's confusing. I went unconscious and woke up to a mystery. Nobody wants to say what everybody's dying to say."

"Which would be?"

"You tell me." I said softly.


End file.
